Momentos
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Extrañamente, hay momentos especiales en nuestras vidas. Pueden ser grandes cosa como también simple actos, pero que significan mucho ¿Cuantos momentos se pueden vivir?
1. Entrando en calor

**(23 - Febrero - 2016)**

 **EdCa: Bien, voy de entrada de salida.**

 **Este es el primer fic o one-shot cortito literalmente que hago, la verdad es que me a estado costando escribir lo que seria la ultima parte del fic "Un día fuera de lo normal" y el desarrollar los últimos capítulos de "Neko-girl", y todo por que a mi bendita escuela se le ocurre hacer los 2 parciales en el mismo mes.**

 **Wata: Y como se dijo, los estudios primeros.**

 **EdCa: [Suspiro] Aun así y de la nada se me ocurrió hacer este tipo de historias cortitas de esta pareja, solo para matar el rato y para desestrezarme un rato. Serán como el otro fic "Pociones" pero como bien vieron el titulo este trata de Momentos algo especiales.**

 **Ya para no hacerla larga aqui les dejo el primer one-shot, de antemano les digo que las historias puede o no que tengas relación , ya veré si es que las anexo algunas con otros.**

 **Wata: Y que la cantidad de palabras puede variar. Ya sin nada mas que decirles os dejamos, esperamos que lo disfruten**

* * *

Entrando en calor.

La habitación estaba más que fría, se podía ver claramente el vaho producido con cada exhalación soltada tanto por Allen como por Lenalee.

\- Que frío - dice el albino mientras se frota los brazos en un intento de darse calor.

\- Decir lo obvio no hará que tengas menos frío Allen-kun - dice Lenalee sin separar su mirada de unas hojas.

\- Demooo...

\- Además, no estaríamos sufriendo este frió si tan solo ALGUIEN no hubiera pospuesto estos reportes hasta el último momento - cada palabra soltada por la Lee era como una cubeta da de agua helada para Allen, el cual lo único que atina por hacer es inclinar su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

\- _Bueno, no es mi culpa que me llegase tanto trabajo por hacer -_ intenta replicar, pero con el frió que estaba haciendo le era casi imposible hacer que sus dientes no anden tiritando.

A pesar de que no estaba lejos la primavera, era como si el frío se negase a dejar su posición y lo estaba demostrando esa misma mañana.

\- Y pensar que podríamos estar en otro lado - reclama Lenalee mientras suelta un suspiro pesado, haciendo que le pesara mas la culpa a Allen - Si tan solo la calefacción no se hubiera estropeado... - lamenta mientras mira a dicho objeto para luego voltear a ver al albino quien no paraba de estremecerse por el frío - Mientras más rápido avancemos más pronto nos podremos ir - dicta antes de pasar le unas hojas.

Aun que en ese momento Allen no le estaba prestando la atención que ella hibuero querido tener de su parte.

\- _Por que tuvieron que construir esta escuela a mitad de un bosque_ \- se queja mental mente, tratando de mantener sus reproches en su interior.

\- Sabes que no eres el único que se está muriendo del frió ahorita ¿Verdad? - las palabras de Lenalee pusieron le pusieron a pensar.

Prácticamente el que debería estar hay en esos momentos debería ser solo él, después de todo Lenalee ya había hecho su parte del trabajo que les habían encargado hacer.

A Allen le sorprendía ver a Lenalee a su lado, ayudándolo a terminar su parte del trabajo a pesar de que, como la vice-presidente ya tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y todo gracias al conejo que siempre se anda escapando de su deber.

Con cada minuto que pasaba mas parecía que hacía más frió, hasta se podría jurar que en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar dentro de la habitación.

Ya era imposible el tratar de retener los temblores causados por el frío, literalmente Allen se estaba frotando como loco por todos lados en un vano intento de darse calor. En cambio Lenalee intentaba ignorar el tiroteo de su cuerpo, aun que para Allen no paso desapercibido.

El la veía temblar a pesar de que tenía un suéter encima pero se negaba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo con tal de terminar lo más pronto posible.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se levanta del lugar ignorando el frió y se dirige a la puerta.

Esta acción llamo la atención de Lenalee quien deja momentáneamente de hacer lo que hace para ver lo que está haciendo el albino.

Lo que ve es a Allen acercarse al perchero que estaba justo alado de la puerta y en donde reposaba un saco negro que le pertenecía a Allen.

De manera rápida y empezando a sentir el frió por el movimiento agarra la prenda y de manera rápida se lo pone a Lenalee, asombrando la en el proceso.

Lenalee se quedo perpleja ante el acto del albino quien vuelve a su lugar e intenta concentrarse, era evidente que ambos estaban alterados y algo rojos por aquella acción.

Un silencio algo incomodo inunda el lugar por unos segundos, segundos en los que Lenalee en vez de seguir haciendo el reporte se la paso mirando a su compañero quien parecía estar sufriendo por los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo.

Los segundos siguieron pasando y el frío a cada momento, aun con el saco puesto Lenalee seguía sintiendo frió pero no tanto como Allen quien a duras penas podía mover la pluma para escribir.

Aun Lenalee seguía mirando al albino, se sentía mal por verlo así.

Antes de que algo pasara una idea pasó por su mente.

\- Si que está haciendo mucho frió - dice Lenalee en voz alta llamando la atención de Allen y, acto seguido levantarse e ir hacia donde estaba este.

Sin que Allen se lo esperase ya tenía a Lenalee sentada sobre sus rodillas y lo mas pegada posible a él.

\- Quedémonos así por un rato... O hasta que deje de hacer tanto frío - fue lo último que dijo la Lee antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello del albino, tratando de hacer que el saco los cubra a los dos.

Allen por su parte más rojo no podía estar, ciertamente lo que estaba haciendo Lenalee le estaba dando el calor que en ese mismo instante mas precisaba pero no podía dejar de sentirse "incomodo" ante la cercanía de la Lee. Agradecía que en esos momentos Lenalee tuviera su cabeza recargada en uno de sus hombros.

\- _So... Solo por un rato_ \- piensa el albino antes de pasar sus brazos por su cintura y, con algo de pena a traerla más hacia él para mantener el calor que se estaba formando.

Lenalee se estremeció un poco por el abrazo pero rápidamente lo olvido tras sentir la esencia del albino.

\- _Que bien huele -_ piensa la Lee mientras se recarga un poco mas intentando sentir la esencia de su compañero.

Nuevamente los segundo pasaron en los que Allen y Lenalee se la pasaron abrazados uno contra el otro, extrañamente empezaba a dejar de sentirse tanto frío cosa que ambos notaron.

\- Ettoo... Lenalee - llama el albino al sentir el cambio de temperatura - Creo que... Ya está haciendo un poco mas de calor - afirma mientras intenta buscar la mirada de la susodicha.

\- Pues... Creo que aun tengo algo de frió - asegura la Lee aferrándose mas a su cuerpo

\- ¿En serio?... _Unos segundos mas no nos hará daño_ \- piensa el albino haciendo casi lo mismo.

Ambos no se querían alejar, estaban más que a gusto y hubieran seguido así por un buen rato si no fuera porque alguien abrió casi con una patada la puerta.

\- ¡HOLA CHICOS! - entra de lo más alegre Lavi seguido de un Kanda mal humorado y con ganas de causar un genocidio - Les vinimos hacer algo de compañía en esta mañana tan frio... - ni bien pudo completar la frase cuando presencia a Allen y Lenalee aun en la misma posa.

Nuevamente el silencio reino el lugar y antes de que Allen o Lenalee pudieran decir algo Lavi empieza a empujar a Kanda hacia afuera la habitación.

\- Disculpen la intromisión, no quisimos interrumpir - dice entre carcajadas antes de salir del lugar - Los veo el Lunes, si rompen algo pagan - fue lo último que dijo mientras se asomaba por la orilla dedicándole un "Good Job" especialmente al Allen antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

No hace falta decir que de pronto y de la nada, tanto Allen como Lenalee no solo sintieron un fuerte escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, si no unas ganas tremendas de no asistir a clases la próxima semana.

* * *

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	2. White Day

**(16 - Marzo - 2016)**

 **EdCa: Bueno, vengo nuevamente de entrada por salida, así que les diré dos cosas.**

 **1.- Como pueden aquí les traigo un nuevo "One-shot" del cual literalmente ni planee hacer, el contenido de este fic fue metido a mi cabeza gracias a un comentario que hizo mi hermana con respecto al día utilizado. Planeaba subir otros dos completamente diferentes pero este en verdad que se metió mucho y al final lo termine escribiendo.**

 **Así** **que si fue de su agrado este fic ya saben a quien agradecerle.**

 **Por cierto, este fic no solo tiene momentos AlLena si no también entre Allen y Lavi EN EL SENTIDO DE LA AMISTAD, NO VAYAN A PENSAR EN NADA RARO POR EL AMOR A DI...**

 **2.- [Publicidad] Bueno, bien como algunos sabrán y si no pues ya les digo, estoy participando en un foro de esta misma serie. Puede que algunos ya lo conozcan el de "** **Resurgiendo entre las cenizas** **" fundado por Kona-chan (Kona Kana Lee). Bien, lo que sucede es que se esta celebran en estos momentos las votaciones para el reto del mes que en resumen, se trata que en cada mes se elije a un personaje y se le hace un drabblers de cuatro partes cortos (500 palabras a lo mucho).**

 **A lo que voy, las votaciones se cierran el día 19 de este mes en la noche, estaría agradecido que fueran, leyeran los drabblers que están hay y votaran por el que mas les gusto, hya mismo se explica el como se puede votar.**

 **Este mes trato del complejo de hermano (y del cual tendrá una gran participación en este fic) Kumui Lee, les dejaria el link pero esta cosa no me deja ponerlos así que solo busquen el foro y voten por sus favoritos (Por cierto, yo no participe esta vez así que no me vayan a decir nada de nada)**

 **Ya sin mas os dejo con el fic no sin antes decirles que al final de este les are 2 preguntas.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Gran amigo, White Chocolate.

El 14 de marzo había llegado y eso solo significaba una sola cosa, el White Day.

Se podía sentir una cierta tensión en el aire por parte de los chicos quienes no sabían que darle a las chicas que les dieron chocolates, y había otros que mas que tener tensión estaban algo deprimidos por esto mismo, y se podría decir que ese era más o menos el caso de Allen.

\- Venga hombre no te pongas así por un simple día festivo - Lavi trataba de reconfortar a su amigo quien estaba tumbado en su pupitre.

\- Claro, lo dice el que tiene una empresa millonaria de productos - Allen alza un poco la cabeza - Tú no tienes de que preocuparte, lo único que tienes que hacer es darles de los bombones que hacen en tu empresa y ya.

\- Que se le puede hacer... Son los mejores del mundo - Lavi recibe un buen golpe por parte del albino y casi por todo el salón - Bueno, ya fuera de toda broma - Lavi mira fijamente al albino - Si lo que te preocupas es no saber que darle te puedo ayudar en eso, es más, te hago el paro y te doy uno de los mejores bombones que podemos dar...

\- Ese no es el problema - interrumpe abrupta mente el albino antes que se emocione mas el conejo.

\- ¿Entonces cual es? - Allen suspira antes de responder.

\- Mira, de que ya se lo que le voy a dar ya se, es mas lo tengo justo aquí - muestra una caja mediana blanca y con un lazo azul.

\- Entonces no veo cual es el problema, si ya lo tienes lo único que tienes que hacer es levantarte de esa silla, agarrar lo que sea que le vayas a dar e ir ah buscarla y entregárselo - sin micho tacto Lavi levanta de golpe ah Allen y lo empieza a empujar hacia la puerta del salón.

\- ¡OoooOeee Lavi! - de alguna forma Allen se logra zafar del empuje del conejo y volver a su lugar no sin antes voltear a ver a todas las direcciones claramente asustado.

\- Oh Por Favor, no me puedo creer que tengas miedo de entregarle un simple obsequio a una chica - Lavi cruza sus brazos completamente indignado - Y en especial a Lenalee que es tu... - es callado por un Allen completamente horrorizado.

\- Ese no es el caso - se le notaba el terror en sus voz.

\- ¿A no? Entonces cual es porque eh de decirte que ya me has perdi... - nuevamente el conejo es interrumpido pero ahora por una voz claramente conocida.

\- Señorito Lavi, que yo recuerde este no es su salón de clases - tan pronto como el nombrado escucho esa voz se le hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

\- Fue tonto de mi preguntar ¿no es así? - ante la pegunta Allen solo asiente asustado.

El que había hablado era ni más ni menos que el maestro Kumui el cual se le notaba por su tono de voz que estaba molesto con cierta persona en especial.

A su lado estaba su hermana Lenalee la cual no pasa desapercibida el tono de voz de su hermano, pero no puede hacer gran cosa ya que después de todo es parte de su culpa que el este así.

\- Lenalee, ya puedes ir a tu lugar - dice de manera risueña el Lee, aun que la nombrada solo responde un con "Hai" apenado.

Antes de que la susodicha fuera a su respectivo lugar le dedica una mirada algo juguetona ah Allen quien aparte de ruborizarse esboza una sonrisa algo tonta, sonrisa que desaparece tras recibir la mirada de muerte de Kumui la cual no pasa desapercibida por todos en el salón.

Allen busca algo de apoyo en Lavi pero este ya había desaparecido del lugar dejando una pequeña nota que decía claramente "Buena suerte" y con un dibujo de un conejo.

Ya ni se molesto es replicar.

* * *

Iniciaron las clases de una forma peculiar, quitando las constantes miradas de muerte de Kumui hacia Allen o que este le estuviera lanzando a cada dos por tres la tiza con la excusa que hace mucho ruido se podría decir que todo iba normal como de costumbre.

Pero eso no quita que el resto del día fuese más que pesado para el albino quien busco por todos los medios el poder entregarle aquella caja a Lenalee, mas las constantes miradas de Kumui y sus "reprimendas" no se lo permitían.

Ni siquiera en los cambios de clases tenía la oportunidad de aunque sea descansar un poco ya que el complejo de hermano desistía en retirarse del salón, si no fuera porque literalmente los demás maestros, en especial Klaud lo corrían casi a patadas este hasta ya hubiera instalado un puesto de vigilancia con todo y perros.

Pero ni aun así el Lee no dejaba de joder, siempre encontraba la forma de vigilar a Allen, llego hasta el extremo de pegarse en la ventana y mantenerse hay por casi 20 minutos, nuevamente gracias a la maestra Klaud quien de alguna forma logro hacer que Kumui no solo se despegara, sino que además la caída de lo que vendría siendo unos 2 pisos lo dejara hasta cierto punto incapacitado.

\- Sr. Walker, haría el favor de llevar ah Kumui-sensei a la enfermería - dicta la rubia mientras sostiene a un inconsciente Kumui.

Allen estaba a punto de replicar pero la mirada seria y fría de la maestra era (de alguna extraña manera) mas atemorizan te que la mirada fulminante de un hermano sobre protector.

\- ha...Hai - es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de llevarse como puede al Lee, como si ya no tuviera suficiente por el resto del día.

Tardo en llegar a la enfermería a causa que en todo el trayecto Kumui, aun inconsciente intento de múltiples formas estrangularlo.

\- _¿En verdad está dormido?_ \- cuestiona tras lograrlo poner en la camilla.

\- No te acerques a mi Lenalee... Sucio pulpo corrupto... - balbucea entre sueño el Lee dándole una gracia a Allen quien intentaba a toda costa no reírse.

\- Ni dormido deja de molestar - de la nada aparece Lavi asustando al albino.

\- ¡No salgas así de la nada! - le reclama tomando distancia por su abrupta aparición.

\- Tranquilo hombre - Lavi se ríe por unos momentos por su reacción - No hay porque exaltarse de esa forma - mira por unos momentos a Allen aun riéndose para luego volver a una de las camillas y taparse.

\- Ya me hago una idea del por qué estás aquí - Allen vuelve a mirar de mala manera al conejo, desaprobando lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Que quieres que te diga, recibí demasiados chocolates ese día y la verdad no se me antoja ir de salón en salón entregando unos cuantos bombones.

\- ¿Entonces no piensas dar nada?

\- El hecho de que no se me antoje no significa que no les vaya a dar algo - Lavi se endereza en la camilla eh invita al albino a tomar asiento - Aprovechemos para hablar un poco - vuelve a reír por la negativa de Allen por acompañarlo un rato.

\- No gracias - niega el albino mientras va hacia la salida - Ya pronto darán el último toque - dice mirando hacía el reloj que había por enésima.

\- Como vuela el tiempo - Lavi vuelve a mirar hacia la camilla en donde estaba Kumui - Supongo que aprovecharas para darle lo que sea que le vayas a dar a Lenalee.

\- Si no es ahora entonces nunca será - Allen mira hacia donde estaba su compañero.

\- Maldito... Resultaste más aprovechado que yo - vuelve a reír entre carcajadas por su comentario aun que a Allen no le dio ni una pizca de gracia.

\- No me compares contigo quieres, por lo menos yo no ando aceptando chocolates de los cuales se sabe de ante mano que van con otra intención.

\- Hey, chocolate gratis es chocolate gratis - el comentario hace que Allen suspire de forma pesada, aun así era de esperarse de Lavi quien casi nunca toma nada enserio.

Terminado la plática Allen se dispone a salir de la enfermería pero...

\- ¡PULPOOOOOooOOOOOO! - Kumui se levanta de la camilla desprendiendo una fuerte aura oscura.

Sobra decir que Allen y Lavi se asustaron tanto que se terminaron abrazando, y mas fue su temor al ver que el complejo de hermano ni siquiera estaba despierto al cien por ciento.

\- PulpOOOOOO - dice aun dormido pero caminando hacia Allen.

\- ¿Como le hiciste para ganarte su desprecio? - pregunta un temeroso Lavi.

\- ¿Es necesario responder? - aun que Allen tenía miedo estaba más que seguro de sus palabras.

Lavi se queda sorprendido por como hablo Allen, nuevamente era tonto preguntar.

Y antes de que pasase nada, Kumui se lanza hacia donde estaban los dos, en especial a Allen quien por milagro logra esquivarlo.

\- ¿EN VERDAD ESTA INCONSCIENTE? - mas alterado no podrían estar los dos después de cómo como el complejo de hermano, tras sentir que su ataque había fallado saca de la nada su taladro modificado mientras sigue repitiendo la misma palabra.

Los siguientes minutos se la pasaron esquivando todos sus ataque y tratando de escapar del lugar, pero el Lee se había atrincherado en la salida y saltar por la ventana no era opción a menos que quisieran pagar por los vidrios rotos, aun que esa opción se volvía cada vez mas tentadora con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Viejo, no podemos seguir con esto - dice Lavi cada vez más exhausto.

\- Dímelo a mí, soy yo su objetivo - el que estaba más cansado era Allen y se le veía por el sudor que recorría su frente y eso era algo que el conejo bien había notado.

En los pocos segundos que tuvieron hasta que Kumui volviera a las andadas Lavi aprovecha para, de algún modo sacar a Allen de la enfermería.

Ni bien el albino supo cómo había terminado afuera.

\- ¡MAS TE VALE REGRESAR ME EL FAVOR! - grita desde adentro el pelirrojo mientras se le escucha como trata de evadir al complejo de hermano.

Allen estaba conmovido por la acción de su amigo, le iba a dedicar unas palabras pero este...

\- ¡SI TIENEN HIJOS QUIERO PONERLE NOMBRE AL PRIMERO! - tras decir esto Allen bien podría jurar que escucho un rugido aterrador junto con un grito dudosamente masculino.

\- ... Estás loco - dice antes de salir corriendo hacia su aula con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo tras ver como el sol se empezaba a poner.

De alguna forma Allen no tardo en llegar a su salón, esperaba encontrarlo vació del todo aun que fue su sorpresa ver que alguien lo estaba esperando.

\- Llegas tarde - le reclama Lenalee esperándolo cerca de su banca.

\- Go... Gomen... Pero... Kumui-san... Es más difícil... De tratar... - responde entre jadeos mientras accede al lugar completamente.

\- Eso explica los estruendos de hace un rato - Lenalee va hacia donde estaba Allen y le ayuda a llegar hacia su pupitre - ¿Como lograste escapar de Nii-san? - pregunta curiosa y sorprendida a la vez.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que de alguna forma Lavi me ayuda a salir de la enfermería - se recarga en su pupitre para tomar algo de aire.

\- ¿Lavi?... Supongo que se lo tendremos que compensar de alguna forma - ambos esbozan una sonrisa algo nerviosa tras pensar en lo que el conejo pediría a cambio aun que Allen ya tenía esa palabras dicha por el incrustadas en su mente - Y bien... ¿No tiene algo para mí? - por un momento Allen se desconcertar pero recuerda el por qué sufrió ese día.

Valiéndole el cansancio Allen se levanta y busca de entre sus cosas aquella caja y sin más se lo da.

\- Feliz día blanco Lenalee - dice con una sonrisa de par en par entregándole aquella caja.

La nombrada lo recibe con gusto no sin antes plantar le un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Arigattou - le dedica una sonrisa antes de abrir la caja, sus ojos se iluminaron tras ver qué era lo que contenían.

Dentro de la caja había una pequeña rebanada de pastel que, desde lejos se notaba que era de chocolate con una cubierta blanca, presumible mente de chocolate también.

\- Lo hice yo mismo, bueno me ayudaron un poco pero casi todo el trabajo es obra mía - dice Allen completamente apenado y nervioso.

Lenalee vuelve a mirar hacia al albino dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego pasar devuelta a la rebanada y sin más probar un poco.

Se tomo su tiempo para degustarlo, durante ese lapso Allen se moría de los nervios.

\- ¿Como esta? - pregunta completamente preocupado y esperando una respuesta rápida.

Más Lenalee responde de otra forma.

De manera rápida introduce otro cacho de pastel en su boca y sin darle tiempo de respirar vuelve a besar al albino pero de una manera más adulta.

Allen se sorprende por la acción pero poco duro la sorpresa ya que no solo corresponde el beso, si no también lo intensifica.

Duraron así durante un buen rato, degustando no solo del pastel sino también uno del otro.

Pasados unos segundos y faltando les aire se separan a regañadientes.

\- Esto fue mi venganza - dice riendo Lenalee confundiendo lo un poco - Espero que traigas mas de esas bolitas de chocolate - se le notaba un tono seductor pero a la vez algo apenado.

Allen se toma su tiempo para responder.

\- No, pero tango algo mejor - dice acercando la más a él con un claro sonrojo compartido.

Ambos no vuelven a decir ni una palabra más, se dedicaron en degustarse uno con el otro.

* * *

Mientras que en la enfermería, de alguna forma Lavi se las había apañado para no solo mantener bajo control al complejo de hermano, si no también despojarlo de todas las armas que este traía encima y amarrarlo a una de las camillas como si de la niña del exorcista se tratase.

\- Jopeee... En verdad se la pienso cobrar en grande - jura entre jadeos el conejo tratándose de arreglar lo más posible - A ver que le puedo pedir como favor - se endereza y sin más sale de la enfermería no sin antes cerrarla a tal y canto - Vengo mas al rato a recogerlo Kumui, no vaya a destrozar nada - dice antes de empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

\- ¿Que podría hacer para matar el rato?

* * *

 **EdCa: Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Ya para irme les dejo estas preguntas.**

 **1.- A ver si adivinan (si, de ahora en adelante os dejare una serie de adivinanzas en algunos caps o fics, no en todos). Esta historia bien podría ser considerada como una continuación de otra de mis historias, a ver ¿Quien me dice de cual de todos mis fics es? (es fácil de responder)**

 **2.- Como dije arriba, planeaba subir otros dos caps pero este les gano, así que les pregunto ¿Cual de los dos quieren que suba? El primero responde al titulo de "Melodía a media noche" (Por cierto, las dos son AU) y solo les puedo decir que esta tiene como protagonistas a un Bar, un piano, Barman y Cantante, y la segunda del cual no tengo titulo aun pero trata de la reencarnación y mas que un AlLena es como un extraño reencuentro en gente que ya se conocen, palabras claves, Teatro, disfraces, colados y amigos.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, no sin antes decirles que si quieren pueden seguirme en mi Tumblr, no subo muchas cosas pero ya estoy posteando algo seguido, sera en este mismo donde avisare cuando subo algún contenido con respecto a Fanfiction.**

 **Y como siempre digo (ya no tan seguido): AAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	3. Trampas

**(10 - Julio - 2016)**

 **Wata: Bueno, como ya es costumbre en Ed yo daré este fic.**

 **Antes que nada se les dice que aquí tanto Allen como Lenalee tienen pasan de la mayoría de edad, osea mas de 18 años.**

 **Ya dicho eso espero que lo disfruten, al final les daré un pequeño comunicado.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Trampas

Por extraño que pareciera, Allen nunca pensó que enseñarle a alguien jugar las cartas sería difícil, es más, jamás se lo había planteado a pesar de que había personas que le pedían a gritos que le enseñara como mínimo hacer una o dos trampas.

Entonces que alguien le explique cómo es que le enseño a jugar no el 21, si no el póker a Lenalee quien por cierto, ahora se encontraba en una partida contra él.

–... Dame tres – dicta Lenalee mientras retira el mismo número marcado de las cartas de su mano y toma las cartas que Allen le había pasado.

De forma inmediata Allen retiro dos de sus cartas y tomo el mismo número de la torre de cartas.

– ¡Par de sietes!

–... Par de onces... – y con esta se suma otra derrota más en contra de Lenalee aun que claro, esto no sería de extraña... ¿Verdad?

– Mooo, estoy segura que has vuelta hacer trampa Allen-kun – afirma Lenalee analizando en donde pudo a ver estado la dicha trampa – Levanta tus brazos – ordena acercándose a él de forma rápida.

Claro está que Allen ni se opuso ante el mandato, hasta se había acostumbrado que Lenalee lo revisara de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna carta oculta.

Tras unos segundos en los que Lenalee bien pudo comprobar que las mangas de la sudadera de su compañero no eran las adecuadas para esconder algo soltó más que un sonoro suspiro.

– Y yo que pensé que ya te tenia – resignada vuelve a su lugar.

– Tal vez no estás buscando bien – asegura el albino mientras junta todas las cartas en la baraja – Por cierto Lenalee, te agradecería que no te estuvieras llevando las cartas a escondidas – ¿A escondidas? Lenalee tardo unos segundos en saber qué es lo que quería dec...

– ¡ALLEN-KUN! – completamente roja Lenalee empieza a inspeccionar su vestido de botones, encontrando una carta justo en su espalda atorada en el cinturón que ella usaba mas como adorno que otra cosa.

Aparte del reclamo Lenalee no pudo evitar revisar la carta viendo así que esta un siete de corazones, siendo que ella anteriormente tenía el par de sietes de espadas y diamantes.

De nueva cuenta Lenalee intenta soltar algún reproche, quejarse de lo que Allen había hecho quien por cierto trataba de no reírse pero al final no podía, después de todo esto y de forma extraña esto era parte de un acuerdo al que habían llegado.

– Lenalee ¿Me permites la carta? – por otro lado Allen aun seguía tratando de disimular la gracia que le causaba ver sufrir a Lenalee de esa forma, él como ella trataba en descubrir la trampa que este había hecho... Y hablando de ello, efectivamente Allen si estaba haciendo trampas, solo que no era a su favor – ¿Y con esta cuantas van el día de hoy?

Lenalee se queda un momento callada, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

– Lenalee...

–... Siete...

– ¿Siete qué?

–... Siete partidas perdidas – Lenalee se sentía como si la estuvieran obligando a que dijera la travesura que cuan de pequeña había hecho y que sabía que estaba mal.

– Vaya que si es una gran coincidencia no crees – ya a este punto Lenalee estaba empezando a considerar en ya no hablarle si seguía con esa actitud si no pasado algunos días – ¿Quieres parar?

– No – era poco decir que Lenalee se había levantado de forma brusca de su lugar – No hasta que descubra donde está la trampa – afirma volviendo a tomar asiento.

–... Vale... – era lo único que podía responder, y para su desgracia no podía rehusarse ya que el no abandonar la partida hasta que ella lo dijera era parte del trato que tenían, y el hacia respetar su palabra aun que le pesara.

Allen coloco las cartas en la baraja y de una manera muy llamativa empezó a barajear las.

Las barajeo una, las baraje dos y las volvió a barajear tres veces, antes de llegar a la cuarta le pidió a Lenalee quien no quitaba su mirada de sus manos que partiera la baraja por la mitad a lo cual ella lo hizo.

Tras volver a acomodar las cartas y ponerlas en la pequeña mesa en la que estaban jugando las repartió.

Volvieron al juego, Lenalee estaba más que concentrada analizando las cartas que desecharía en cambio Allen se lamentaba que su "buena" costumbre le permitiera tener de entrada una mejor mano.

– _Escalera real_ – bien no era malo lo que hacía, después de todo el póker era su afición pero, como ya tenía tan inculcado en "modificar" por decirlo de alguna manera el orden de las cartas que ya le era casi imposible no hacerlo y NO disfrutarlos al mismo tiempo – _A ver si se da cuenta..._

Tras unos segundo en silencio Lenalee ya había decidido que cartas desechar de su mano, cartas de las cuales Allen esperaba que fueran esas las que él había planificado.

Antes de que hiciera el cambio Lenalee vio algo en el suelo y, sin poderlo evitar se agacho a recogerlo, antes esto Allen esperaba que su pequeña movida en verdad funcionara.

– Allen-kun, se te cayeron unas cartas en el suelo – lastima, tal parece ser que en verdad es más difícil enseñarle a alguien hacer trampa que enseñarle a alguien cantar la tabla periódica.

– Uy, que descuido del mío – tratando de disimular este agarra las cartas y las pone a un lado.

Y nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar, tal parecía que Lenalee se volvió a replantear su jugada otra vez.

Mientras que Lenalee pensaba lo que iba hacer Allen en verdad se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien obviara de esa forma todas las ayudas que uno puede dar, si el pasar las cartas por debajo de la mesa era una de las trampas más fáciles de hacer que podrían existir, eran pero tan fáciles que hasta un principiante que fungía de repartidor se podría dar cuenta cada cuando lo hacen en su mesa de juego.

Y para variar eran un comodín y un 12 de reyes, como es que alguien puede desaprovechar esa oportunidad...

– Tomo dos – pide Lenalee mientras quita y coge el mismo número de cartas ya dictadas.

Allen igual hace lo mismo esperando que como mínimo le tocara un par de menor cantidad, para su desdicha sus malas mañas aun seguían presentes.

– Par de diez.

–... Trió – ya ni se molestaba en mostrar de cuales números se trataba.

Y el silencio en verdad tenia maña en ese momento, Allen se quedo esperando de nueva cuenta el reclamo de Lenalee de la "supuesta" trampa mientras pasaba a inspeccionarlo o a hacer una teoría de lo que pudo a ver hecho. Como si no estuviera más que claro que en todas las partidas las únicas trampas que ha hecho es modificar el orden, y de una manera más que llamativa.

– Ya se está haciendo tarde – vaya, ese comentario no se lo esperaba, ya que conociéndola seguiría de obstinada en tratar de descubrirlo.

Aun que, ahora que se fijaba si ya era más que tarde, ya eran cuarto para las 10 irónicamente hablando.

– _Me van a matar si llego tarde otra vez_ – en ese mismo momento Allen estaba a punto de pedirle a Lenalee que continuaran el "juego" en otro momento.

– Una última partida y acabamos – ante lo dicho bien Allen se alegro un poco aun que, bien con esas palabras ya se empezaba a preocupar que estuviera volviendo a Lenalee en una adicta a los juegos de cartas (aun que él no se puede quejar, cada vez que puede siempre se va los casinos a jugar ya mas por diversión que por otra cosa) - Nee Allen-kun, antes que empieces a barajear ¿te gustaría algo de tomar? - ciertamente y sin poder negar lo pero en verdad Allen quería acabar con esa partida, aun que ya sentía un poco reseca la garganta.

– Por favor – ante la afirmación Lenalee se levanta y con calma se dirige a su cocina, después de todo han estado jugando todo el tiempo en su casa.

– Otra razón más para irme pronto – y ahora que Allen caía en el hecho que ha estado a SOLAS con Lenalee en SU casa y SIN Kumui cerca, quitando la noche ya el simple hecho de juntar estas tres cosas en una sola oración bien le podrían traer problema si el complejo de hermano se entera.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que Lenalee tardo un poco en volver aparecer, durante ese tiempo bien Allen pudo aprovechar para alterar de nueva cuentas las cartas, pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya ha hecho mucho en modificar la gusto enfrente de las narices de Lenalee.

– Perdón por la demora Allen-kun, solo tengo refresco – aparece con unos vasos llenos de refresco.

– No te preocupes – acepta justo el que Lenalee le había ofrecido y sin más le da unos tragos, tragos que bien le costaron un poco asimilar – _Que raro, no recuerdo que el refresco tuviera este sabor._

– Nee Allen-kun ¿en verdad te tienes que ir?

– ¿Eh? – si no hubiera alejado el vaso antes de la pregunta que lo tomo desprevenido hubiera derramado algo de su contenido por error – Lenalee, tu sabes que en donde me estoy quedando hay toque de queda, aparte no creo que sea conveniente me quede después de todo... Kumui - ya ni era necesario seguir hablando, el mensaje era más que claro.

– Demo... Nii-san tardara en... – murmura entre dientes Lenalee.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– ¡No... Nada! Mejor terminemos esto pronto – de manera apresurada Lenalee le da las cartas tomando de nueva cuenta desprevenido a Allen.

Aun después de recibirlas y pese que le urgía en verdad volver, se volvió a tomar su tiempo en barajear las, ya era costumbre en el hacer eso.

Durante el proceso Allen tenía la esperanza de que ahora si Lenalee se diera cuenta de la trampa hecha todo el tiempo, después de todo ya era hasta incomodo tenerla viendo fijamente, hasta ya le estaba empezando a subir los colores de la pena.

– Está haciendo un poco de calor – el comentario capta la atención de Allen y, sin poderlo evitar voltea hacia donde estaba Lenalee – Pese que ya es de noche está haciendo un calor... – Allen iba a afirmar lo dicho, después de todo el también empezó a sentir algo de calor, pero se quedo mudo completamente.

¿En qué bendito momento Lenalee se había aflojado los botones de su vestido? ¿Y de donde había sacado ese abanico? Y para variar ver a Lenalee darse aire con el abanico mientras alza un poco la parte floja del vestido era algo fuerte que él.

Allen se había quedado literalmente embobado y... espera... ¿Ese era un bra de color rojo?

Y como era de esperarse, por estar atento a otra cosa perdió la concentración en el movimiento de las cartas y sin más terminaron esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Sin decir nada y algo apenado Allen se dispone a recoger todas las cartas y sin siquiera volverlas a barajear las repartir las.

– _Ya, lo que caiga está bien_ – teniendo eso en mente Allen ya se estaba disponiendo en salir lo más rápido de lugar que ya no sabía si se estaba asfixiando del calor o de "ese" calor.

– Nee Allen-kun, es realmente curiosa la forma en cómo barajeas las cartas – sin siquiera hacer el más mínimo ruido Lenalee aparece más que cerca de Allen - En verdad eres muy hábil con las manos – ya ni Allen sabia que responder al respecto, dios santo, ya ni siquiera sabía si en verdad estaba haciendo calor en la habitación o si era él y sus hormonas.

Hasta la vista ya le empezaba a fallar, porque a menos que sea contagioso Lenalee también estaba algo roja del rostro.

– Creo que ya se en donde estaba haciendo trampa – y por su fuera poco aquellas palabras en verdad lo habían desconcertado, dando así el tiempo suficiente para que algo pasara.

Allen ni siquiera supo en qué momento había terminado completamente en el suelo y con Lenalee en sima de él.

– ¿Cu... Cual? – esa era la única palabra que podía articular en ese mismo momento.

En cambio Lenalee no respondió ni nada, solo soltó una leve risita mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta estar completamente encima del.

– La trampa fue el movimiento... – Lenalee se había acercado hasta uno de sus oídos solo para susurrarle - De-tus-ma-nos - el susurro no tenía otro tono más que uno que Allen ya bien conocía.

– Le... Lena...Lee... En verdad me tengo...

– Allen-kun, Nii-san tardara en volver – sin quitarse de encima Lenalee empieza a enderezarse y, jalando de su playera al mismo tiempo también enderezo a Allen – Y la verdad creo que te pueden perdonar que no vayas hoy – de alguna forma esto se podría considerar como trampa... ¿No? – Además, hace cuanto fue la última vez que estuvimos así de cerca.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas de las 12 y afuera de la residencia de los Lee se encontraba Miranda de cuclillas sollozando mientras sostenía unas llaves.

– ¿Que haré? Kumui-san me dijo viniera a decirle a Lenalee que hoy no iría a su casa, pero ni siquiera puedo abrir una puerta – en un pequeño ataque Miranda se levanta y vuelve a intentar introducir las llaves – Estoy más que segura que esta era la correcta... ¿Qué voy hacer?

* * *

 **Wata: Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y bien como dije les dejo un pequeño comunicado.**

 **EdCa dice que si bien van las cosas puede que logre acabar Neko-girl entre este mes y el siguiente (agosto) Ya que pronto concluirá su ultimo cuatrimestre, si es que van bien las cosas.**

 **Fuera de eso, EdCa de alguna forma abrió una cuenta en Anime Amino del cual Él es el único que lo maneja, si lo quieren buscar y dejarle de manera directa sus quejas pues ya saben, solo lo buscan con su nick EdCa SaFo.**

 **Y ya paran concluir Ed me pidió que les dejara una pregunta que el planea hacer cada vez que pueda ¿Con respecto a lo leido, en que consistía el trato que tenían Allen y Lenalee? A ver si le atinan, y sin nada mas que decir se despide Watashi Inoue, y como dice EdCa: AAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAA PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXIMAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


	4. R-encuentro

**(29 - Julio - 2016)**

 **EdCa: Bueno, no se si se acuerden que les pregunte en el segundo capítulos de esta colección de relatos que cual querían ver, y como nadie dijo nada pues empece hacer ambas aun que, al final termine primero esta.**

 **No pienso entretenerlos demasiado así que sin mas los dejos con el relato que si me costo hacerlo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

 **Pd: Makie-chan, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado el nombre que le diste a Lavi.**

* * *

R-encuento

Un día normal como cualquier otro, el sol a plena vista, una refrescante brisa que calma el calor del momento y cuatro jóvenes tratando de entrar a un edificio, nada fuera de lo normal hasta eso.

– Emm... No creo que sea una buena idea...

– Oh vamos, no seas gallina y solo entra que no pasa nada.

– No sé, yo también creo que no es buena idea...

– ¿Tu también?

– Es más que obvio que nadie quiere hacer esto conejo.

– Lo que me faltaba – sip, un día cualquiera en donde cualquier persona puede cometer allanamiento en cualquier instalación cuando desee – Bueno, si ustedes no quieren entrar yo lo haré - fue lo último que dijo antes de subir por donde pudo tras ver que sus intentos de abrir la puerta eran en vanos.

En cambio los tres chicos restantes solo lo veían dudosos, esta no era la primera vez que su amigo les hacia esto, pero casi siempre lograban evitar que llegara hasta ciertos límites, aun que, por extraño que parezca hoy no podían detenerlo como en otras ocasiones.

Sin saber cómo es que lo logro al final aquel joven logro llegar hasta un ventanal considerablemente grande como para que un cuerpo pudiera pasar en el.

Como era de esperarse aquel joven ni lo dudo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció por aquel ventanal sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio en los cuales, al final los tres chicos restantes decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse, no siempre iban a estar ahí para sacarlo de los problemas que este mismo pedía a gritos que llegasen.

– Creen que estará bien – pregunta la única mujer del grupo.

– Es del conejo de quien estamos hablando, de alguna forma lo estará.

– Concuerdo contigo solo por esta vez, no creo que pase mas de unas cuantas noches en la... – ni bien pudo terminar su oración gracias a un fuerte ruido acompañado de un grito.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – y aun que no lo pareciera, ese grito se asemejaba mas como si aquel joven se hubiera caído de quien sabe dónde y, como venía acompañado de un golpe más que en seco fue lo único que basto como para que se preocuparan por su amigo.

– ¡¿DEAK, ESTAS BIEN?! ¡¿DEAK?! - entre golpes y patadas el más joven trataba de obtener respuesta alguna de su amigo.

– Ner tranquilízate, de esa forma no lograras que se abra la puerta.

– Pero Rin, y si algo malo le paso a Deak. No quiero cargar con la culpa sabes.

– En primera nadie va a culpar a nadie, todo va a recaer en Deak por hacer lo que quiso y en segunda, tu mano será la que se rompa primero si sigues golpeando de esa forma.

–Pero Rin...

– Muévanse los dos, así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado – dice el segundo mayor del grupo quien se aleja un poco dejando un poco confundidos a Ner y a Rin – Eh dicho que se muevan – casi gritando y a una distancia más que considerable toma carrera y va contratado hacia la puerta.

– Es-espera Bleik, no estarás pensando en... – ni bien Rin pudo terminar la frase ya que Ner la quita de en medio y la aparta lo mas que puede de la puerta, dejando que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

Antes de que Bleik pudiera tan siquiera tener contacto con la puerta, esta se abre dejando que este se fuera de lleno hacia quien sabe dónde.

– Bleik - basta decir que tanto Rin como Ner entraron preocupados ahora por su otro amigo quien aparentemente había chocado contra algo que solo dios sabe.

Tan pronto como entraron la puerta se cerro de golpe dejando el lugar a oscuras por unos cuantos segundos.

– Sí les importo - las luces se encendieron de improviso, segando los momentáneamente, tan pronto recuperaron la vista vieron a Deak no solo bloqueando la puerta, si no que el desgraciado estaba perfectamente bien y como toque especial estaba agitando unas llaves.

– Deak, eres un mal nacido.

– Pensamos que algo te había pasado – no faltaron los reclamos por parte de Rin y Ner quienes se veían bastante indignados.

– Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho pero en verdad quería que entran conmigo a este almacén.

– ¿Almacén? – Rin y Ner vieron a su alrededor comprobando que, efectivamente aquel edificio serbia como un almacén pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno con gran utilería y trajes para teatro esparcidos por todo el lugar pero perfectamente acomodados.

– Deak ¿No me digas que planeas robarte algo de aquí? – Rin en verdad se mostraba preocupada por lo que fuera hacer su amigo.

– Claro que no, aun que no se si lo sepan pero, todo esto no estará en uso durante mucho tiempo.

– ¿Y eso significa?

– Vamos a divertirnos un rato – esto ya era el colmo de los colmos, ciertamente esta no era la primera ni la última vez que Deak los metía en algo y, para su desgracia esto solo sucedía cuando este estaba más que aburrido.

A estas alturas la idea de golpearlo hasta que cayera inconsciente y abandonarlo en el lugar para que sea a él quien recaiga todo el peso de la ley por allanamiento era cada vez más tentadora.

– Jooo, entonces te quieres divertir maldito conejo... – aquellas palabras resonaron de forma escalofriante que la temperatura del lugar empezó a descender de golpe - Entonces permite me iniciar con el juego de policías y ratones - de entre una pila de escombros sale Bleik cubierto completamente de un aura negra y sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una especie de espada.

Como si el descenso repentino de la temperatura del lugar no fuera más que suficiente, la imagen de alguien con una sed anormal de sangre ya eran otras ligas.

– B-Bleik, deb-deberías calmarte un po-poco amigo – Deak empezó acercarse de a poco a la puerta más un objeto no identificado que fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia la puerta le corto el paso, cabe recalcar que aquel objeto no solo desapareció dejando atrás fragmentos de lo que en antaño fue, si no también dejo una marca más que notable y que indicaba que aquí corrió o correrá sangre.

– Oh pero si estoy calmado, estoy calmado que te voy a dar cinco...

– ¿Minutos?

– Cuatro...

– ¿Horas?

– Tres...

– ¿Días? – a este punto Deak ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de correr a cualquier dirección.

– Dos...

–... ¿Años?

– Uno – en que comento Bleik se había acercado tan rápido a Deak listo para encestar le un golpe con la espada nadie lo sabe, suerte que Deak tiene grandes reflejos, esquivando el golpe y al mismo tiempo alejarse como puede lo más posible de Bleik y sin más empezar a correr.

– ¡NO HUYAS! – fue lo último que dijo Bleik antes de ir detrás de gritando una sarta de maldiciones los cuales eran a la vez respondidas por un aterrado Deak.

En cambio Ner y Rin veían la escena sin inmutarse un poco, claro que se asustaron por la sed de sangre de Bleik pero eso ya no era nada nuevo, es más, casi en todas las salidas era de ley que Bleik terminase persiguiendo no por todo el lugar, si no por toda la ciudad a Deak ya sea por alguna burrada que este haya cometido o por algo que en verdad le haya hecho enojar y esta ya estaba incluida en la lista.

Se quedaron viendo unos pocos segundos los cuales bien fueron suficientes para demostrar la gran velocidad que estos tenían para recorrer todo el lugar en tan poco tiempo, hasta ya estaba en lo que parecía ser una pasarelas suspendidas del suelo.

– ¿Cómo llegaron hasta arriba en poco tiempo?

– Ya son expertos en el campo de persecución, que no te sorprenda hasta donde puedan llegar – Ner y Rin compartieron miradas y sin decir palabra alguno concordaron con la misma idea de largase del lugar lo antes posible, con tanto griterío era casi imposible que alguna transeúnte que cruzase cerca no llamase a la policía pensando que estaba asesinando a alguien cosa que, en si no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta intentaron abrirla, mas esta ni se movía.

– Carajo, está cerrada completamente – dice Ner después de unos cuantos intentos.

– ¿En qué momento la cerro Deak?

– No lo sé, lo único que sé es que voy a molerme a golpes a ese desgraciado por dejarnos encerrados.

– Creo que Bleik te gano en eso Ner – sin tener nada más que hacer optaron por buscar el cuerpo ultrajado de Deak y sacar de él las llaves para poder salir.

Ni bien se adentraron más a fondo del lugar cuando vieron a Bleik moviendo todo lo que estuviera en su campo de visión completamente cabreado.

– ¿DONDE TE ESCONDES MALDITO CONEJO? – ¿En qué momento exactamente Deak había desaparecido del campo de vista de Bleik? Extrañamente ni dios lo sabe, definitivamente el desgraciado ya era todo un Haudini hecho y derecho.

Ante esto tanto Ner como Rin no pudieron evitar soltar otro suspiro, como si ya no fuera suficiente aguantar el mal genio del momento de Bleik ahora tendrían que ayudarlo a buscar al desgraciado de Deak.

Ni siquiera esperaron a que este se los ordenara, ya se habían adentrado más allá en el almacén, moviendo muebles y cajas tratando de descubrir algún escondite.

* * *

– ¿Todavía nada?

– Nada... – ya habían pasado algunos minutos en los que Ner, Rin y Bleik estuvieron buscando a su buen amigo con la intención de golpearlo, amordazarlo y tal vez romperle algunos huesos hasta más no poder, aun que en el caso de Bleik ya ni matarlo quería hacer, lo más seguro es que planee torturarlo por días o inclusive semanas.

– _Deak, reza para que seamos nosotros quienes te encontremos en vez de Bleik_ – compartiendo pensamientos Ner y Rin habían logrado descifrar ya las oscuras intenciones de Bleik y, lo más seguro que Deak también se haya dado cuenta donde quiera que este, no es como si su aura amenazante no inundara todo el lugar a tal punto de asfixiarlos.

Y a causa de dicha aura Ner y Rin decidieron alejarse un poco, llegando a un lugar donde solo estaban trajes y botargas acomodadas en dicha área.

Tan pronto las vieron en cierta forma se quedaron sorprendidos por la gran variedad, había casi de todo llegando a los disfraces más comunes como uniformes o trajes de gala hasta conjuntos ya más elaborados y ¿Ese era un traje espacial?

Aun que lo querían negar todos aquellos trajes les habían despertado una curiosidad casi irresistible.

– Oye Rin, no nos falto buscar por este lugar...

– Mmm, creo que no... ¿O sí?

– Pues, un segundo vistazo no hace daño.

– Tienes razón – y sin decir nada más y guiados por su curiosidad se adentraron un poco más.

Decir que estaban asombrados es poco, se sentían como niños en dulcería moviendo cada conjunto.

Nuevamente compartían miradas en donde se decían todo y, sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro primeramente miraron hacia donde estaban sus amigos cerciorándose que no estuvieran mirando aun que, es imposible que Deak salga de su escondite durante un largo tiempo y hablando de él, tal vez no haya sido tan malo que el desgraciado los haya encerrado dentro del lugar, algo bueno tenía que salir.

– A ver quien se cambia rápido Ner – retando de una manera juguetona Rin sale disparada hacia lo que parecía ser una cabina llevándose el primer conjunto de ropa que tuviera al alcance.

Ner ni lento ni perezoso hace lo mismo que Rin y corre atrás de unas cajas.

Por lo emocionados que estaban ambos no tardaron mucho e cambiarse, casi saliendo al mismo tiempo.

Como se molestaron en ver qué fue lo que agarraron cosa que, de por si les dio gracia.

– Pero que es lo que traes puesto Rin...

– Lo mismo digo Ner jeje... – sin siquiera poder contenerlas ambos soltaron unas más que sonoras carcajadas ya que, sin fijarse Ner había agarrado un conjunto medio extraño de científico loco mientras que Rin un uniforme de policía varón – Vale, quedas detenido por obstrucción de la ley y alteración de pruebas Doctor Walker.

– Nunca dejare que me atrapes con vida Oficial Lee – ya era común entre ellos dos empezar a jugar cada vez que podían, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

No era novedad hasta eso que se adaptaran rápido en algún papel ficticio, lo llevan haciendo años atrás desde que se conocieron por mera coincidencia, bueno, ni tanta la verdad aun que ese caso bien se podría decir que fue culpa completamente de Deak que Ner, Rin, Bleik y Deak se conocieron y entablaran una extraña amistad.

En ese entonces eran unos completos extraños que a lo mucho solo conocían al otro por la fama que estos se cargasen.

Deak siendo el heredero de una agencia de gran renombre, Bleik el segundo al mando (y a temprana edad hasta eso) de una familia poderosa por no decir nada mas, Rin siendo la hermana menor un famoso científico y que ha hecho grandes hallazgos y Ner siendo el hijo adoptado de un maestro de una universidad conocida aun que, hasta eso más que adoptado era alguien que está bajo la tutela de aquel maestro que, en pocas palabras era todo un escándalo.

Ni se conocían de nada, realmente fue un evento curioso que se encontraran de esa forma y, no de forma inmediata pero en si en poco tiempo entablaran una amistad curiosa hasta eso, quitando claro esta los constantes intentos de asesinatos por parte de Bleik hacia Deak o en algunas ocasiones a Ner, los problemas que siempre se cargaba Deak y era los demás quienes en su mayoría pagan el precio o inclusive sobrevivir a los ataque de histeria y celos que tenía el hermano de Rin hacia ellos.

– Vale, ahora toca este – tras a ver pasado unos pocos minutos de estarse persiguiendo Rin vuelve agarrar el primer conjunto que tuviera cerca y se lo lanza a Ner mientras que ella agarra también lo primero que tuviera al alcance.

Nuevamente ni dijeron nada y, en poco tiempo salieron ya con otro conjunto siendo que ahora Ner vestía un atuendo similar a un obrero de construcción mientras que Rin la de una maestra primeriza.

– Lo siento señora, está bloqueado el paso.

– ¡Ehhh! No puede ser – nuevamente se metieron en sus personajes inventados, como si de un juego de rol se tratase – Necesito pasar por aquí forzosamente.

– Ya le dije que no, en estos momentos el camino está bloqueado por obras de construcción.

– Pero si no paso por aquí no llegare a tiempo a mi trabajo.

– Debió haberse levantado más temprano.

– Ja, intente calificar treinta exámenes y a ver si me dice lo mismo con eso ánimos.

– Aun así no puede cruzar por aquí.

– Y no puede hacer algo al respecto.

– Mmmm….. Nop, y le recomendaría que de de alegar porque ya perdió unos valiosos minutos.

– No puede ser… pffff – y así se la pasaron por un buen rato.

En verdad les divertía hacer eso, tal vez y al final le terminen perdonando ellos la golpiza que le deben a Deak por meterlos en una situación comprometedora, total ellos al final de cuentas se iban a limpiar las manos y mantener las bocas cerradas.

No es necesario decir que Ner y Rin se probaron casi todos los trajes y las botargas, algunas les quedaban grandes mientras que otras chicas pero, de que había variedad hacia variedad ¿O en donde más ibas a encontrar una botarga de un demonio de color morado y que intentaba asemejarse a un gorila sosteniendo un tridente?

– Ah fue divertido ¿No?

– Si… Lo fue… – entre jadeos y risas ambos descansaban apoyados en la espalda del otro, estaban cansados por tanto cambio de ropa y de actuar con lo primero que se les viniera a la mente.

– La próxima vez hay que colarnos solos tú y yo Ner.

– ¿Eh? Estas segura Rin – decir que estaba sorprendido por la proposición dada por su amiga era poco – ¿No nos meteríamos en problemas?

– De todas formas ya lo estamos, aun que bien lo podemos disfrazar lo hecho si nos apuramos y recogemos todo lo que desordenamos.

– Cierto, dejamos un gran desorden – viendo alrededor bien se puede apreciar casi todos los trajes tirados o botados por todo el lugar.

– Creo que nos pasamos un poco – ante lo dicho volvieron a reír divertidos aun que...

– Decir poco se queda corto la verdad - ¿en qué bendito momento había aparecido Deak?

– D-De-Deak – Rin se sobre salta y sin pensarlo dos veces se esconde detrás de Ner toda colorada.

– ¿Cuándo apareciste?

– Justo cuando estaban haciendo la actuación del Vaquero viajero del tiempo que conoce a una guapa enfermera pero que al final tenía que regresar a donde sea que haya venido o si no causaría una alteración en el continuo espacio–tiempo – describe una de las actuaciones que si en verdad quisiera hasta podría relatar todos los actos paso por paso – Por cierto, me gusto mucho el del dragón y la bestia, Rin en verdad sonaste como una bestia – Deak estaba disfrutando ver a sus dos amigos completamente apenados y colorados por verse descubiertos – Los dos deberían ingresar a clases de teatro, hacen un buen dúo.

– Deak, por favor…

– Pero si es la verdad Rin – Deak se empieza acerca con paso lento – Creo que hasta podrían hacer un gran traba… - ni Ner ni Rin sabían si se estaba burlando o si lo decía en serio, pero de una cosa si estaban seguros y es que, Bleik o tiene una mala puntería o fallaba apropósito.

Y para variar ahora este había lanzado la espada que tiempo atrás estaba usando clavándola contra la pared.

Ni bien Deak espero a escuchar el reclamo de Bleik y sin más vuelve a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En cambio Ner y Rin se habían quedado congelados, estaban confundidos más que nada, ciertamente ante esto deberían sentirse más que apenado o avergonzados pero ni uno ni otro, se sentían algo... ¿extraños?

– Oye Ner... Puedes esperar aquí un momento – sin saber por qué algo capto la atención de Rin y sin más se acerca a dicho objeto dejando al nombrado confundido.

Era extraño, por un momento le pareció escuchar en Rin un tono melancólico y hablando de ello, lo de hace un momento también le pareció melancólico, como si lo hubiera visto más de una vez, aun que claro que tanto Ner como Rin han presenciado en más de una ocasión los intentos de asesinato de Bleik hacia Deak pero, esta ocasión les pareció algo diferente pese que es la misma escena.

– ¿Por qué? – No había explicación alguna, y ahora que lo pensaba, desde un inicio se sentía raro – Debo sentarme – lo más seguro es que en verdad estuviera muy cansado, después de todo cambiarse más de una vez y jugar un rol es agotador – ¿Que es lo que estará haciendo Rin? – Ner mira hacia donde segundos atrás se había ido su amiga aun que, el escándalo que estaba armando Bleik captaría la atención hasta de un grupo revoltoso de niños y lo más seguro que con efecto secundarios como el miedo.

Eso y que no es natural que una cajas de madera que aparte de verse pesadas ahora estén atoradas en el techo y ¿Eso era un ataúd?

– Emm... Ner... – el nombrado bien podría jurar que ese llamado tenía un toque de pena y, tan pronto como volteo a ver el por qué casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas – ¿Qué te parece? – Rin traía puesto un extraño uniforme que, en su mayoría estaba compuesto por tonalidades de negro y rojo con decorador de color dorado y con un extraño emblema.

Por un momento Ner se había quedado mudo, en sí y aun que le daba pena admitirlo todo lo que se pusiera su amiga desde su punto de vista le quedaba más que bien aun que, en este caso era raro, no le quedaba mal. Es más, como que ese uniforme resalta mas su figura y le daba un ahora de elegancia, pero a la vez como que tenía algo de tristeza.

¿Es eso posible en primer lugar? ¿Que una prenda te cause un sentimiento de melancolía y dolor? Tal vez si o tal vez y, definitivamente esa era la primera vez que veía esa prenda... ¿Verdad?

– No sé porque pero... Me dieron ganar de ponerme esto tan pronto como lo vi aun que... – Ner no era el único que tenia sentimientos encontrados, el rostro de Rin se empezó a llenar de lagrima que poco a poco iban cayendo – Nee... Allen-kun ¿Tu qué piensas de este uniforme? – ¿Allen-kun? ¿Quién es ese tal Allen-kun? Y más importante ¿Por qué le sonaba no familiar, si no propio ese nombre?

– ¡Hggg!

– ¿Allen-kun? ¿ALLEN-KUN? – ¿Por qué?

 _"Allen-kun"_ Otra vez ese nombre ¿Por qué Rin le estaba llamando por ese nombre y por qué no le parecía extraño? No es normal llamar a tu amigo por otro nombre a menos que estén jugando y definitivamente en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo, aparte ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho?

– Duele – era en lo único que podía pensar, el dolor era muy intenso que hasta podía sentir que con cada latido era una punzada – Lo siento – ¿Por qué se está disculpando? – Lo siento Lenalee - ¿Lenalee? Ahora porque era él quien estaba llamando a otra persona si a quien tenía enfrente era a... ¿Rin?

– ¿Te duele mucho Allen-kun? Deberías descansar un poco – ¿en qué preciso momento Rin había cambiado completamente? Se veía como otra persona pero, a la vez era la misma Rin – En verdad te esforzarte mucho Allen-kun, pero no te culpo, fue una dura lucha tanto para ti como para mí – ¿Lucha? ¿Pero de que estaba hablando "Lenalee"? En verdad no entendía nada de nada... Entonces - ¿Allen-kun? - ¿Por qué la estaba abrazando tan fuerte?

– Perdona me Lenalee - ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo perdón? – No pude protegerlos a todos – ¿Proteger? ¿Pero de que estaba hablando?

– Allen-kun, no hay nada que perdonar, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo.

– Pero Lenalee, al final tu, Lavi, Ba-Kanda, Kumui, todos, no pude salvarlos a todos – salvar... no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero, tal vez sea ese pesar la razón de por qué le duele tanto el pecho.

– Allen-kun - otra vez aquel llamado que ahora le parecía tan natural – No hay nada que perdonar, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y no solo tú, todos se esforzaron al máximo – "Lenalee" se separa un poco quedando frente a frente – No deberías sentirte mal por el pasado, creo que nadie se arrepiente de nada más que a ver formado parte de esa cruel guerra, pero oye, al final ganamos ¿no?

– Si pero, cuántas vidas perdimos en ese mismo momento, hasta tu también pereciste en mis...

– Sabes algo Allen-kun, mi sueño siempre fue que esa guerra nunca haya existido, todo eso de las inocencias y noah me valían más que poco y de haber podido habría mandado todo al diablo y hubiera buscado una forma de escaparme de esa realidad, pero, al final no lo hice – Lenalee extiende sus manos hacia el rostro de Allen y de manera suave seca las lagrimas que habían salido con tanta amargura – Al final encontré una razón para luchar, aquel lugar que se había convertido en mi tormento paso a ser en donde me llene de memorias, memorias que no pienso abandonar - una sonrisa melancólica adorna su rostro.

– Lenalee...

– Y aun que morí sabes algo, no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de a ver formado parte de esa estúpida guerra ¿Y sabes por qué? – ahora la que estaba abrazando era ella - Porque, estuviste conmigo hasta el final – esas palabras, pese que eran como dagas que apuñalaban el corazón estaban llenas de satisfacción – Nee Allen-kun ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije en ese momento?

– Je, como olvidar lo, si te tenía en mis brazos – Allen corresponde el abrazo – Me dijiste "Quédate conmigo por favor".

– Y que más dije...

– Me empezaste a contar lo que planeabas hacer al terminar la guerra.

– ¿Y que era?

– Si no mal recuerdo, me dijiste que planeabas irte con Kumui devuelta a China y abrir junto con él una posada.

– Me acuerdo que me dijiste en ese momento "Entonces resiste un poco más, la ayuda está en camino"

– Pero nadie llego, estábamos los dos solos – con cada palabra dicha mas se aferraban el uno al otro, no se querían soltar – Intente curarte con "Crow Cloud" pero fue inútil.

– No lo fue, me diste unos segundos más de vida en los que te dije...

– "Gracias por volver conmigo", sabe, realmente sufrí mucho por ello, fue lo último que te escuche decir.

– Lo sé, en ese momento te quería decir otra cosa

– ¿Otra cosa?

– Si, así que escucha con atención – nuevamente vuelven a tomar algo de distancia para poderse ver a los ojos – En ese momento no solo te quería agradecer por volver, sino también por quedarte a mi lado y no a verme abandonado a pesar de que ya estaba perdida - se toca el pecho y hace algo de presión – En verdad, muchas gracias Allen-kun – a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente empapado por la lagrimar pudo esbozar una sonrisa de gratitud.

– Lenalee – y a pesar de que el también sentía dolor, pudo esbozar aun que de forma leve una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo unos leves pero sonoros aplausos captaron su atención.

– No sé que acabo de ver pero, se merecen unos aplausos – era Deak quien junto a Bleik estaban aplaudiendo – Debieron a ver ensayado mucho como para que les saliera de esa forma ¿o me equivoco Ner, Rin? – ¿Ensayado? Pero de que estaba hablando este...

– Lavi...

– ¿Lavi? Em... chicos, si estuvo espectacular esa actuación pero ¿No creen que la debieran salirse un poco?

– Pero...

– Vamos chicos, ya estuvo bueno de juego, se está haciendo tarde y deberías volver ¿O no Yuu? – ¿Yuu? ¿Quién era ese tal Yuu?

– Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames por ese nombre, Baka-usagi.

– ¿Nombre? ¿Cual nombre? Espera un momento, como fue que me llamaste Bleik?

– ¿Bleik? Como osas a cambiarme el nombre maldito usagi

– ¿U-usagi? O-oye Bleik, creo que a ti también se te subió un poco eso de la actuación de Ner y Rin

– A mi no se me subió nada de nada Baka-usagi.

– Ca-cálmate Bleik, no vayas a cometer ninguna locu...

– ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?

– ¿Pero qué? Demonio un guardia – sin previo aviso Deak de alguna forma logra llevarse a los tras a puerta por donde había entrado - Hora de irnos - y sin dar tiempo de nada Deak se lleva a su amigos quienes por cierto estaban más que desubicados lo más lejos posible del lugar – _¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?_

* * *

 **EdCa: Y bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado por que lo digo en serio me costo escribirlo saben.**

 **Bueno, como bien dije no pienso entretenerlos por que aun sigo ocupado así que me vio no sin antes decirles que intentare hacer unos dibujos de los personajes aquí presentados.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, y como siempre digo: AAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **(- edcasafo .tumblr .com -)**


End file.
